Harry Potter and The Dark Arts Princess
by tetrisman
Summary: Harry met Morgan Le fey Daughter before the goblet of fire
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling naturally.

o0oOo0o

Chapter One: The Dark Arts Princess

o0oOo0o

'word' = thougts

§word§ = parseltongue

''**word (bold)'' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

Harry never experienced something like this before. He feels so energized as if he could lift a truck barehanded, and exhausted that his body ached when he tried to move. His body felt as if he was hit by the knight bus and centaurs stampeded all over his body. Even his head wasn't in better condition he was sporting a head ache and feels like his skull was cracked. Usually when he felt this it was when he does some stupid stunt that he always ends up in the hospital wing not even able to raise his head, especially lat year when he drive off those dementors, but now the aches and body pains was still there but if he want to move he can move, providing that he can handle the ache that accompanies it.

Looking around the room, the best way to describe it was just strange. There were a circle with symbols at the edge and in the middle, the only thing that comes to his mind to describe it was a ritual circle, there were also some ropes and chains. He was confused by what he see, he was sure that it wasn't a part of a normal bedroom. 'What the hell happened here?' Harry asked to himself. He tried to fight of the head ache, as more of his brain cells resurrected themselves, it began to register that there was someone else sharing his bed. It was the answer to why his body was aching and especially mini-Harry. He happily verified that it was girl next to him and was naked, and a very attractive one at that. Harry tried to remember who the girl next to him was. He wondered if it involved his recently discovered godfather, since he can clearly remember that it was his birthday yesterday and his godfather was supposed to be a ladies man in his youth. 'Maybe he gets the girl from brothel and sends her to me. My parents will surely haunt him from the dead.' But his instinct told him that was not the case. It can't explain why his memory of the last 8 hours he was awake was hazy. He decided that it would be best to get some answers straight away, and the woman next to her might know the answers.

"Hi," whispered Harry in the woman's ear as she stirred lightly."It might be a good idea for us to get up because… well…"

"Comfortable," murmured the woman in her sleep. Harry silently agreed, the fact that her breast was pressing his sides had nothing to do with it. "Go back to sleep," she ordered mindlessly.

Her attitude indicated that she always expected to be followed. He silently surveyed her body. She had a long light-green hair, large breast, a perfect hour glass figure and long slim legs that can be compared with Professor Sinistra, in short a body to die for. The only odd thing was the rope burn marks in her body especially in her wrists and ankles. Harry remained silent as he pondered his predicament. "I need your help, I can't quite figure out what happened last night and… I think you might know."

The woman yawned as she opened her eyes. Emerald green eyes met emerald green eyes. Harry can't help but admire her eyes that contemplate with her hair. "Give me a sec… you tire me last night." "Ahmm…" Harry tried to remember the girls' name, even if he knows little of girl's mind, based on his godfather's experience something extremely bad will happen if you forget the name of the girl especially in these circumstances. "Morrigan right."

"If it was a guess, it was a good one," she said as she clutched her body with his own. Feeling her curvy body was a feeling Harry can get used to. "Yeah my names Morrigan," Harry breathes a sigh of relief, "Well if you hadn't even remembered my name there were dire consequence. Nah, you will just dominate me again"

"How exactly did I tire and dominate you last night?" Harry asked as he watches her stretch further heightening her assets. "Poor you, you can't even remember your first time. Don't worry I know a spell to restore your memories in your turning. Just give me some breakfast."

"Turning? Breakfast?" Harry asked as he watched her move her head directly next to his neck. He felt as if a sharp object fierce trough and the feeling of blood being drained. The logical side of his brain easily processed that the girl next to her was a vampire and she was sucking his blood. Instead of panicking he felt as if it was only natural. He felt disappointed when she retracted. She licked his wound and it easily closed. "You're a vampire?" Harry really felt stupid asking the obvious question and not running away when he had the chance.

"Oh yes and you too, Memorio Revolio," she said as she waved her hand. The feeling of something touching his lips was the last thing Harry feels when the darkness claimed him.

o0oOo0o

July 31, 1994, Privet Drive, Little Whinging

Harry woke up in his birthday in his birthday with a feeling of premonition. He sense that something bad and good will happen in this day. He just brushed it off thinking that it always happen in his birthday since his first 10 years in this house he receive a beating. Since it was a Sunday, he didn't need to fix breakfast just yet. His relatives always laze off during Sundays. He spent his remaining hours finishing his potion essays. It take him a full 2 hours before he finished it, since the greasy git didn't even bother teaching them the basic and explaining it. he walk out of his room, Dudley's former storage room, to fix breakfast for his zoo of a relatives because the occupants of the house were a Walrus, a Giraffe and a Baby Whale.

Just as he was done arranging the table, as if on cue the baby whale come out of the door and sits at the table followed by the walrus and the giraffe. He waited them to finish eating before he went to eat himself. He spent the next hour weeding his aunt garden. Seeing that he had done his chore for the day he decided to go to the park.

He can't really help but to feel dull at this place. The rows of houses were identical to the one before. The monotony was almost painful to the eye. As he walk he can't help but stop in his step every now and them. Ever since he produced a full patronus that make hundreds of dementor run, he felt as if his body or maybe magic was fluctuating. He was first energized and the next thing he knew he was exhausted and be energized not long after.

He went to his tree, he always went here to clear his mind. His thoughts ran to how he could free Siruis. The first one that came to his mind was Dumbledore. He was sure that Dumbledore can do something about it since he was the Chief warlock of the Wizangamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederations of Wizards (ICW). It left Harry confused since Dumbledore had not yet makes a move to free Sirius as if he wants it to be this way. He tried to think of every possibilities and reasons he would do that.

His musing was interrupted when he sees a silhouette in the air, first he dismissed it as a bird but as it approaches him, he can't help but noticed that it has a form of a human a girl if the breast was any indicator with wings not unlike of a bat. He was admiring this, he didn't know any humanoid creature that can fly except the harpies or Superman but superman was only an imagination, because of his admiration he didn't even have time to dodge before she crashed to him knocking him out.

o0oOo0o

Same day, Unknown Castle, Unknown Island

In one of the many rooms in an unknown castle in an unknown island lays four sarcophagi. You ask what so special about these coffins. It was only that it was over millennia since it was touched. It didn't even have a single crack, dust, cobwebs or damage in it. It was full black covered in runes and top middle were a crest that resembles a bat. The coffins were arranged with an E form, 1 on the vertical and three horizontal.

It was more less 1000 years before a single movement occurred in this place. The lid of the vertical coffin slid off, there laid a beautiful young woman with long, light-green hair, large breasts. She wears a tight leather leotard trimmed in feathers, purple nylons with bat patterns and black boots. She has bat-like wings on her back and on top of her head. She opens her eyes to be seen by its full glory, it was the brightest emerald green not unlike Harry Potter's eyes. She slid of her residence/bed for the last millennia to walk to the first sarcophagus to the right. She pricked her finger and let the blood drop in the crest, she repeated it with the next two coffins. The coffins glowed for a minute before the cover slid off revealing three beautiful women.

The first woman was about 6 feet 3 inches; her body was slim with sharp symmetrical features, one that you can call an exaggerated perfect beauty, she was relatively fair in complexion with white hair that reach her shoulder, she had a prominent eyebrows, a pointed ears that tend to point upwards, a natural aspects that imply a feral grace, and a brilliant sapphire, blue glowing eyes. In their time her outfit will be called elven battle mage outfit. Her blue breast plate covered her breast perfectly, nice enough to hide but you can still see the assets, it was from the upper back encircling her breast, it has a curvy triangle that the peak reach to her bellybutton, with an emerald in the cleavage. Her shoulder pad was also blue that covered her shoulders up to a half of her upper arm; it has a silver lining that traced the edge it was connected by a leather strap that encircle her neck. She also has blue fingerless gloves accompanied by a blue metal armlet that covered her lower arm with some elven design. The boots were thigh high and the same with the leggings covering her hips and forming into a loin cloth, it was also colored blue. She also wore a blue headband. Her name was Alleria Moonchaser.

The second woman was physically identical to the first; she was also about 6 feet 3 inches, her body was slim sharp symmetrical features, one that you can call an exaggerated perfect beauty, she had a prominent eyebrows, a pointed ears that tend to point upwards, a natural aspects that imply a feral grace. The noticeable difference was she had a tattoo running from her hand to her shoulder and one that occupies her back. Her skin tone was paler than first, her hair was blond and instead of blue, sapphire glowing eyes, her eyes were brilliant emerald, green glowing eyes. Her outfit was also the same as the first one but her overall color was red. Her name was Salandria Moonchaser.

The third woman stood proudly in 6 feet 8 inches tall. She was stunningly beautiful, lithe and curvaceous, yet extremely muscular and strong. She had prominent eyebrows; long pointed ears and natural aspects imply a feral grace. Her was skin tone was really noticeable sporting a color of violet. She had a woodland green hair that reached to her shoulders. She had glowing amber eyes and a tattoo of a bat in both of her cheeks. Her outfit was mostly covered in fur; the breast plate was revealing to say at least as it covered the sides of her ribs but none of her stomach while coming up to half of her breast, she also has a fingerless gloves accompanied by a fur covered armlet that covered her lower arm, her legs were covered with knee high boots lines in fur as well, she also wears a skirt made by fur. Her name was Naisha Feathermoon.

They were High Elves cousin of Low Elves, now known as House Elves. Unlike house/low elves they can choose whether to bond to a family or not. Myth tells us that they went into hiding for some reason. Bonding with a high elf itself was an honor since they choose someone with a pure intention.

They stand in front of the girl that open their resting place, kneeled bowed their head and offered their left wrist. "Mistress, Morrigan," said the trio of elves. Morrigan take the first offered hand and sunk her teeth into her wrist he sucked some of her blood after finishing she licked the wound and it disappears, she repeated the process to the two of the other elves. "Tempus," Morrigan said with a flick of her finger. Misty strands arouse from her finger and forming _8:55 am, July, 31, 1994. _

"Hmmm…. Ironic to be awaken by my birthday. It will be my 1328th birthday. And we had slept for 1125 years. Oh well! I might as well find that boy that emit two auras that old hag had described." She picked the item it was shaped like an orb that the true seer had given her and pour magic into it, she stretched her senses, being well versed in the Dark Arts she quickly found people that emit high darkness aura around England, she filters them until she found the one she was looking for. She was surprise to even see a person that has two auras since a normal person emit one aura. She was impressed by the magical reserves the boy had even if it was fluctuating. She poured more of her magic into it to see the appearance of the boy. She was at least disappointed at what she had seen, even if the boy was handsome with green eyes like hers, the boy was thin. 'Maybe some food made by Naisha can make him broader,' thought Morrigan as the image faded and the orb turns to ashes.

"Salandria," she regarded the second elf, "please prepare the ritual room, I will bring my mate." She said as if finding her mate was more of an annoyance. She just hoped that the boy will be as powerful as the seer had said. If she can help it, she will choose a girl to be her mate since they were more satisfying, to be in accompanied by a girl, be it sexually or just company. If she was honest to herself, the reason that she liked company of a girl more because they give him more pleasure more than a handful of men had. It was this reason that she had offered her three faithful servants to hibernate with herself. She just hoped that the boy with give her pleasure like the three elves had given her.

She decided to fly, since it gave her more time to think than the instantaneous apparition. She was amazed by what she had seen during her travel. The most noticeable was the swarm of humans, they were more or less 50 times of the population she was in, and their colorful establishments and clothes just make it good for the eye. After two hours of flight she reached the general area of where the boy had lived. "Blood wards, beh," she just waved her hand and easily penetrated the wards, she wasn't even perceive by the numerous instrument that the Headmaster had. "It didn't even posses a challenge. The blood wards were even on its weakest state If it was on the strongest it might even give me a pause, wonder why there was a blood wards here," muttered Morrigan.

The long flight and long inactivity took its toll on her body. She can't help but crash. She landed in a position where her head rested on someone's chest. "Ow…" she groaned as she clutched her head, "I guess it was a bad idea to take that long flight after just my long sleep." It was by then she noticed the she was on top of a person. At this distance she can tell what aura a person emit so she was surprised at her luck to find the person she was looking for by crashing into him, she expected to at least take another hour or so before she managed to find him. Looking up at his face to receive confirmation, she can't help but blush at the close proximity even of she was 200+ years old. She noticed that his magic core was blocked and the block was damage and in the verge of being destroyed. 'So it was the reason why his magic was fluctuating' thought Morrigan. After seeing the coast was clear, they were gone with a crack.

o0oOo0o

Harry wake up with a groan, he was supporting a massive head ache as if someone had bash his head. He tried to remember what happen to him, he clearly remember starting the day like normal then going to the park and a flying woman and then crack. He tried to open his eye, his eyesight was hazy, since his glasses was knocked out when the flying woman landed on him. He tried to locate his glasses with his arms, it was then that he noticed that he can't move his arms. He tried to see what his poor eyesight could see. He was in a room or some sort, the torches provide the illumination in the room. The room has a circle and some symbols scattered trough it in the middle of the room and he was in the middle of it, he sees the silhouette of the flying woman. He panicked since he clearly thinks that he was abducted and he will be used in a ritual or some kind.

"I see, you're awake," said the woman.

"Who are you, what are you doing to me?"

"My name was Morrigan, and you will know soon enough what I'm doing to you."

He sees her waved hand and the light the torches provide dimmed, another wave and Harry was in a standing position. Harry's dread raises another level. It rises again when she began to chant and the symbols began to glow. She chant for about half an hour and the glow of the symbols were blinding at this point before she stop, she walks in front of him and align her head on his neck. Harry experienced the feeling of someone sinking their teeth into his neck. He had one thought at this point. She was a vampire. He was right and soon enough he feels as if she was draining his blood.

After Morrigan had drained half of his blood, she began to feed her own blood to him. After she was sure that it was enough, she stepped back and watched. She waited for the result and readied herself to restrain him if he decided to go wild powered his bloodlust for about 5-8 hours, since in her calculation, the transformation will increase some of the vampires' instinct, she just didn't know what it is. After half an hour of no movement, dread come to her. She feared that something had gone wrong to the ritual. As if on cue, he began to convulse, and there were an ear piercing scream that echoed in the room. Morrigan was confused since she didn't even see his mouth open. She watched as a black mist emerged from the scar in his forehead. Her senses told her that his aura was splitting the boy contained the lightness aura and the mist contains the darkness aura. Harry's body began to glow and the light hold the mist in place. After the scream died down, the light absorbs the mist, consuming the magic and the aura it had, and the light died down. The dark aura combined with the light aura forming steel grey aura.

The additional magic was the last straw to destroy the bindings that block his magical core. The excess magic flow trough his body. This caused his body to change. His shoulder became broader and there were some addition to the muscles in his body, his scar healed leaving a faint trace of the famous lightning bolt scar.

After a few minutes of no movement, Harry stand up and walk to Morrigan. Morrigan can clearly see there was something different in his eyes. Morrigan try to bind him with her magic but to no avail. Harry was now a meter away from her. Harry reached forward. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and pulled her into a long fierce kiss. Harry continued to deepen the kiss on Morrigan as he ran her hand around her back, and his fingers through her hair.

Morrigan was caught off guard by the kiss. She believed that he will go on a rampage driven by his bloodlust, and not to kiss her. She concluded that the vampire instinct that was enhanced was his sex drive. She began kissing him back, but only to moan in disappointment as he pulled back. She opened her eyes to see him tearing off his shirt and reached for her clothes and began tearing it and he restart the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling naturally.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Two: Morrigan and the Elves

o0oOo0o

'word' = thoughts

§word§ = parseltongue

''**word (bold)'' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

Harry woke up with a grunt. Compared to his last head ache, this time it was increase two fold. The worst thing was he now clearly remembered what happened last night and he did not like it, well he like the last part. In the best of his knowledge, when a human turn into a vampire he will lose all his magic and will become an undead. He can't afford to lose his magic since he can't go back to Hogwarts. He opened his eyes to see the person to blame.

She was watching him thoroughly as if admiring the view. He was also admiring her naked glory, especially how she move her neck as if inviting him to bite it. It was so enticing to him that he can't help but bite in her neck. He let his instinct do the work and suck some blood. The feeling and taste was so wonderful that all he wants was to continue to suck. Luckily, his logical side resurfaces telling him to back off. That what he did and with a lick the wound disappears.

"Delicious?" asked Morrigan clearly amused.

"Yeah." He really felt stupid answering and not use the time to run away. "Why do you do it?"

"What do you mean why do you do it?"

"Why do you turn me into a vampire so I can't attend Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Hmmm… it was not a surprise that Hogwarts last this long." Harry was confused by her statement. "What do you mean that it was not a surprise that Hogwarts last this long? And you haven't answered my question." Harry growled.

"Do you want another breakfast?" she asked amused offering her neck.

"No." but his action was different with his answer. His head was halfway trough her neck when he stopped himself. She giggled at his action. "Okay, ask your question one by one."

Harry cleared his head for a minute before he introduced himself since in what he remember he didn't introduce himself.

"My name was Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, incoming 4th year in Hogwarts." He stopped at this point waiting for her reaction; he was surprised when she didn't look up where his scar was supposed to be, "Why do you turn me into a vampire?"

"I'm Morrigan Aensland. Well, some seer advised me to hibernate and look for a person that has two auras and I will find my mate."

"How is that related to me?"

"You were the one I'm looking for, the person that has two auras and my mate."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at this point. Because what of he know thanks to Care of Magical Creatures, Vampires used levels for anyone; my master, my servant, my slave, my pet, my mate, enemy, allied (for a short while- as short as possible), food, dangerous food, dead. In his mind, he felt lucky since she called him her mate and she was tremendously hot. He decided to accept the situation since he can't go back to being a human.

"Okay… so where this put us, I can't go back to Hogwarts since I don't have my magic anymore."

"Who said that you don't have your magic anymore?"

"Well you turn me into a vampire and I know for a fact that vampires don't have magical core since we were undead."

"I'm not a vampire; you can call me a vampire since we have same characteristics with some difference. I can do magic and you too. You conjured this bed, are you not?" Harry tried to remember conjuring this bed. He can't help but blush at what he had done to her during their love making. He arrived at the point where he conjured the bed. "But how?" he can't help but ask.

"Well, I achieve this by some rituals. What can you expect by the daughter of Morgan Le Fey?"

"Wait Morgan Le Fey, then you're supposed to be more than 1000 years old."

"Aren't you listening, I said that I undergo hibernation, it was over a thousand years."

"Aren't she supposed to be evil?"

"No, I admit that she has a fascination with dark arts that was passed to me. But dark doesn't necessary mean evil. Merlin always fight my mother since he can't accept that my mother marry my father, Dilan Aensland."

It was by this point that someone opened the door. He turned his head to see a beautiful girl with pointed ears and with a skin color that was violet carrying a tray with food and two goblets that contained a red substance, clearly blood. "Mistress. I deliver your breakfast." Harry tried to hide his body as she moved closer. She stopped in front of them not bothered that they were naked. "Congratulations Mistress," she said looking at Harry, before disappearing with a pop.

"Is that an Elf?" asked Harry staring at the goblet. The sight and smell of blood really make him dizzy.

"Yes her name was Naisha and she was an elf." Morrigan said as she began to eat.

"Aren't elves supposed to be extinct?" Harry asked taking a sip of the blood.

"They were my servants since the time of King Arthur and they went to hibernation with me."

"They as in plural?"

"Yes they were three, all female. They always help me from a companion to combat partner, and they always help me when I was sexually prostrated, and I think they will extend there privileges to you."

"So I can go to Hogwarts," Harry said changing the subject. "Where this leave us since as you said I'm your mate and I know for a fact that you can't drop by unannounced at Hogwarts people can't help but asked since I'm well known."

"Tell me, about Hogwarts, and I can think of a solution."

They spent the morning discussing about Hogwarts and the changes from 8th to 20th century. Harry watched as Morrigan change her expression when he began to describe his life at Hogwarts. Harry felt dread appeared when Morrigan decided that they need to do shopping to be fit in this era. They stop when Naisha collected them for lunch. After Morrigan had transfigured the bed sheet into clothes, they followed Naisha. Harry noted in satisfaction as he watched Morrigan walked strangely. Harry arrived at the dining room to find two more elves.

"Mistress," they bowed as they greet Morrigan.

"Greet your new master, Harry Potter." Morrigan said.

"Master," they said bowing like they did with Morrigan.

"Ahmmm… Thank you-."

"My name was Alleria Moonchaser," the elf with white hair and blue eyes said.

"Salandria Moonchaser," this time the elf with blond hair and green eyes said.

"Naisha Feathermoon," said the elf that brings them breakfast that morning.

"Thank you. Alleria, Salandria, Naisha."

They sat at the table and began to eat. As they were eating, Harry observed the elves; it was obvious that Salandria hated him for some reason, Naisha was a motherly type, and Alleria like him, if the constant flirting was any indication. It was by this point that Morrigan decided to say the bad news, well bad news for Harry and good news for the girls.

"We will go shopping this afternoon to buy some clothes and appliances," Morrigan informed the elves. Harry can't help but admire how their eyes twinkle even he was sensing dread coming his way. He had seen that twinkle many times when Hermione was talking about her books and buying more. Harry was amused to note that even with different species shopping was shopping, a treat for girls and an object of terror for boys. Harry's musing was ended when he remembered that Morrigan has wings, since he liked flying he liked to try it with out a broom.

"Morrigan, what happened to your wings?"

"I can make it vanish and materialize at will. I vanishes it in some point yesterday since some of the position you try it was more than a nuisance. Do you want one?"

"Well yes, I like to try flying without relying on brooms."

"Good, I expect you to have a pair of wings a week from now it was a part of your transformation."

o0oOo0o

After 30 minutes and some glamour later, you can find a boy walking in Diagon Alley accompanied by four beautiful women. They arrived at Gringotts with no problem, not counting the men that tried to hit with Morrigan and the elves. They walk in front of an unoccupied teller. They wait for a minute before the goblin raise his head. "What can Gringotts do for you?" the goblin asked.

"I like to withdraw from my vault and I like to see the manager of Potter accounts," said Morrigan. Harry was confused by his last statement since he didn't know that he has a manager.

"Name? And key" grunts the goblin.

"My name is Morrigan Aensland," answered Morrigan as she hand her vault key.

The goblin was surprised as this point as he reached for the key. He examined the key for a minute before bowing and saying, "Forgive me for my rudeness Lady Aensland, will you like us to fetch your withdrawal."

"Yes, a hundred thousand galleons was enough." They only waited for about ten minutes before the money arrived. Once they left Gringotts, Harry decided to voice his confusion. "Strange, they don't do that to other costumers, and I know for a fact that the ride in the cart was not that fast for them to arrive ten minutes later."

"One thing that you need to keep in mind with the goblin is that they treat their wealthy costumer differently," enlighten Morrigan.

"Yes, millennia of your money in Gringotts will amass big interest," said Naisha.

Eight hours later, we have an exhausted Harry Potter. Harry experienced first hand the horror known as shopping. But if he was honest to himself, it was not that bad. There were shall we say interesting parts. Harry tried to remember the day. Their first stop was Florish and Bolts since Morrigan want some History Books. Morrigan was intrigue when she found books about Harry's Adventure, she along with Alleria decided to tease him. There next stop was Madam Malkin's Robe for all occasion, Harry happily noted his new appearance in shop's mirror. Even Harry's friends will need to look twice to see if it was Harry or not, because of the huge change. After finding the needed robes, the company decided to go to the muggle world. The girls were amaze by the mall.

If shopping in the magical world was bad enough, shopping in the muggle world was worse since their many varieties found. Harry can't help but wonder how women took hours to pick. The only part was Harry pleased was when they went into a lingerie store.

Morrigan and Alleria always asked for opinion and judgment over the entire undergarment they picked and tried.

Naisha occasionally asked him if it was good or not but as the time goes on the lingerie she picked become more and more revealing and sexy.

Salandria for her part always asked somewhat arrogantly but Harry could see the delight in her eyes when he says it fit her perfectly, which it is, even if she tried to hide it. After speaking with some specialist to modernize Le fey's castle, they decided to call it a day.

o0oOo0o

Late that night, Harry was contemplating his thoughts; he can't help but wonder how he had accepted easily his situation. He first thought was that his decision was affected by Morrigan since being a hormonal teenager; he was affected by Morrigan womanly charms. He brushed that thought aside. After some time thinking, he concluded that before Morrigan came to his life, he feels as if a large part of his essence has been missing, and Morrigan came to fill it.

His musing was disrupted when the Morrigan came in the room in just a nightgown. "Wha-What do you need?" stammer Harry as he watched her slipped off her clothes. "Aren't your room next door?" Harry asked seeing she wasn't answering his question.

"I sleep next to you, silly. After what had you done to me last night, you still managed to be embarrassed," she said as she slid next to Harry. "Oh! Who's a naughty boy?" teased Morrigan as she noticed Harry forming a tent in his boxers. "As much as I want to sate your last and have sex with you, you tire me out last night, and both holes were still sore after the activities last night." Morrigan said. "I guess blow job would suffice…" Morrigan added after some thought. Morrigan brought her lips into his, as she ran one hand in his messy hair and the other hand at his member.

o0oOo0o

Harry hadn't given a thought about sex at all; he had reasoned that he was too young. Being a hormonal teenager, he had a few wet dreams this past few years, especially some pretty girls form his year, even his best friend, Hermione, visited him in his sleep. He had decided that he will lose his virginity once he reached fifteen, even using his title as the boy-who-live. But now but now he was having second thoughts after he literally raped his mate, Morrigan and now, pleasuring him by a mind blowing blowjob. He decided better enjoy the wonder of sex a year early, since sex was now available to him.

He was now wondering how to bring the three beautiful elves, he stopped himself. 'Where that idea did came from,' thought Harry. Normally he was appalled by that thought. Being raised by muggles and having visited churches with his 'normal' relatives, he was thought that one man was to be with one woman. He tried to brush that thought since he was now with Morrigan whether he liked it or not being her mate. But try as he might, it always came to him, the way to bring the elves to be his. As if perceiving his thoughts Morrigan asked him a question.

"So, what do you think about the elves?"

"Well, they radiate beauty and grace as expected by the elven race and if I observed right, they also strong by how they walk and bring themselves."

"Good, you're right about them being powerful. In fact, you will receive training from them starting tomorrow. Alleria will teach you the arts of sword fighting, I expect her to add some pointers in how to incorporate magic in wielding a sword. Salandria will teach you the wonder of arcane arts. Naisha will make sure you know how to wield a bow and arrow, I wish for her to teach you the art of druidism but that was not the case since you were not born as someone that has deep connection with nature. You need to be as strong as possible; it was your duty as my mate."

Harry considered this since, he had known since he was little that trouble always seems to follow him around. The result in this training will help him survive the trouble that he always found himself in. He speculated on how the elves will train him. His thoughts wandered a bit and found himself imagining consuming the beautiful 'elfin' bodies. He stopped himself. Try as he might, he can't stop his train of thoughts as more and more erotic things came to mind concerning the three elves and Morrigan. He suspects that his problem was acquired during the transformation. He decided to ask Morrigan about his problem and the hope of finding a solution. If Harry was honest to himself, his real reason asking Morrigan was to know if she was appalled by having another woman in their bed and if not find a way to convince her.

"Ahmmm.. Morrigan," Harry said drawing her attention from his body to him. "I think there was a problem concerning my transformation. You see, I'm having naughty thoughts about the elves, I think my new form wanted to keep more than one mate."

"Good," a pleased smile crossed her face. "Well, the other goal of the training was for you to get close to the elves. Why, don't you want to bed the elves?" Harry paused even it took all his will power to do so, showing that he was thinking about her question, not wanting to appear too eager but inwardly Harry was screaming in joy. "Yes, I want to bed them, all of you. I was just wanted to have your permission considering that you are my mate," said Harry.

"Oooh! You're such a lover boy," cooed Morrigan as she pulled him to a searing kiss. As she break a kiss, Harry was stare at the look on her face that he can compare when his best friend, Hermione, was thinking something thoroughly. "I have a theory…" Morrigan paused waiting if Harry wanted to know her theory. "What is it?" asked Harry curiously. "Well, when I was a teenager I was self conscious about my sexual skills," confessed Morrigan blushing. "And I have a crush on a man that was known to want someone that had experience and I want to give my virginity to that man. So I went with a few rituals to acquire some veela characteristics, since veela are known to be sexual by nature. The ritual went without a hitch. The problem was when I visit the man he became a bubbling fool, I think that I don't just acquire the sexual nature, I also acquire some veela characteristics like the allure."

"Veela? Allure? How is that related to me?" asked Harry confused not finding the one that was causing his 'problem'.

"Veela, were a female magical race. They are known to ensnare men with their allure. An allure was a magical skill that basically reduce the IQs of men. Legend tells us that they were once harpies that were gifted by both Aphrodite and Vulcan. Aphrodite gave them legendary beauty and their allure, and Vulcan give them control over fire. They sprout men from time to time to continue there races. They are known to assign one of them to be married with a king or someone with a high position to protect them. I think since there were fewer male than female. The psychology of a male veela, they accept the idea of polygamy. I think the male counterpart of the female veela allure was that the male veela has the ability to distinguish who were the best unattached female that was best suited for him. And I think that you have that ability. I think that was also why I was so fond with girls."

"So I don't have an allure?" Morrigan nod as an answer. "Good, I have so many fan girls as it is… So it's okay for me to start a harem?" teased Harry.

"Oh yes, and I look forward for you to add the elves. I expect that you have been bonded by the elves before this summer ends."

"Bonded?" asked Harry not recognizing the term.

"Yes Bonded. Elves were like Veela in that matter. Once a man had penetrated an elf or a veela for the first time, the elf/veela has a choice whether to bond with the man or not. There are some benefits, like sensing each other emotion and a mind link if they are nearby."

"So the three of them were still a virgin, and you expect me to bond with them? What will happen if they don't choose to bond?" Harry asked.

"For veela, their libido will increase and for the elves, nothing will happen."

"I think that the mind link was useful, do you think that we can have that ability between each other." Looks like Harry had said the right thing since he was in the end of a searing kiss.

o0oOo0o


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling naturally.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Three: Training

o0oOo0o

'word' = thoughts

§word§ = parseltongue

''**word (bold)'' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

'word (underline)' =mind link

o0oOo0o

August 2, 1994

Shhh '1585'

Shhh '1586'

Shhh '1587'

Shhh '1588'

Harry had expected this outcome.

]Shhh '1589'

In the entire movie and books that he watched/read

Shhh '1590'

where the protagonist was an aspiring samurai/swordsman,

Shhh '1591'

there were something like this,

Shhh '1592'

mainly swinging a sword as thousand times.

He had started the day having a wonderful breakfast with his mate and the elves. He barely noted Morrigan talking with the elves. He paid it no mind since it was a girl talk. "Harry, I will be not here for most of the day, I have an errand," said Morrigan before she pulled Harry in a kiss.

Harry can't help but wonder how busy she was, it was only two days after she had awaken and she now has an errand. But all Harry does was kissed her back. "You can do whatever you want with him," she told the elves. "Be safe, Mistress," chorused the elves.

After Morrigan had left, Alleria dragged Harry to the training room. The training room was the size of Hogwarts' Great Hall; it was mostly empty save for a circle next to the door with runes etched at the edged. "This was a conjuration circle. You just need to stand in the middle and think of you want to conjure, from dummies to targets, it will collect the ambient magic in the air and conjure it for you. But it is for another day. I need you to find a sword that was feel right in your hand," Alleria said as she pulled a hair clip. The hair clipped transform into shelves with various swords upon it. Alleria handed Harry swords of different classification from broadswords to samurai. Harry can't help but be amused since he remember when he went to buy a wand from Ollivander. "Hmmm… have you handled a sword before now?" asked Alleria.

"Yes in my second year, when I battle a big snake," answered Harry. "Why?"

"Is that so? I think that sword was enchanted and picked you as its master. Can you describe it to me?"

"It was mostly a silver sword with ruby crested in the handle, it has the same shape as that" Harry said as he pointed to a claymore. Alleria was lost in thought for a minute before she instructed Harry. "Can you imagine it in your mind; imagine that you were holding it." Harry closed his eyes; his face contorted that of a concentration. After a minute, a silver sword instantly materializes in front of Harry Potter. Harry feeling the sensation of holding something opens his eyes only to yelp back at surprise nearly losing the grip on the sword.

"Is this the sword of Gryffindor?" Harry blurted. He received a nod form his trainer as he examined the sword. True enough, it was the same as he remembered during his second year.

"Indeed, that swords name was Caliburn. Gryffindor was the wielder of that sword in my time," stated Alleria. Unlike any other sword the he had tried, this feels right, the balnce in his hands was perfect. After Alleria inspect the sword for a minute and Harry had finished some warm up, she shows Harry the base form by guiding him. Alleira position herself at Harry's back, and proceeded to guide his arms. Harry's mind was in a different dimension. The feeling of Alleria's breast pressing against his back was heaven. He can't help but compare it to Morrigan's breast. Alleria's breast was more firm than Morrigan. Harry sighed in disappointment when the contact vanished. "Swing it down," ordered Alleira.

Shhh…

"Good, repeat it one thousand times,"

"What?" Harry asked jaw slacked.

"Repeat it a thousand times," repeated Alleria. A sudden idea came into his head, "Can you show it to me again?"

After 10 demonstrations, Harry was left on his own. He had mange up to nine hundred before he feels the strain in his arms. Alleria as if noticing this decided to motivate Harry, "if you finish that one, expect me on your bed later." Forgetting the strain in his arms, Harry continues to swing Caliburn.

Shhh '935'

Shhh '936'

Shhh '937'

Shhh '938'

Shhh '939'

Shhh '940'

True enough Harry had finished it.

o0oOo0o

After the tiring lesson with Alleria, his next lesson was with Naisha. He hadn't given it a thought since his eyes was not that good and the years of using glasses that was not matched with his eyes do more damage than good. 'Wait, Glasses,' Harry stopped in his tracked of thought. Because of the hundred eighty degrees, the direction of his life has taken, he hadn't noticed that he was not carrying his glasses since yesterday. Harry leap in joy, since he was little he had wished that his eyes was perfect because his glasses obscure his green eyes. He was brought from his musing when the door opened revealing Naisha. She was holding a bow. It was quite slim with strange design, clearly elven. She handed the bow to Harry.

As Harry hold it, he can't help but compare it to Gryffindor's sword since it felt perfectly right in his hands. "Why is it just felt right in my hands?"

"I base that in your physique," seeing his confused look she added, "I carved it last night and based it on your measurement that I get in the robe shop."

"Ahmmm… where's my arrows?"

She waved her hand and seven targets appeared at the other end of the room. She takes the bow from him and stretched the strings as an arrow materialized. "It has an auto-conjuring function. It uses ambient magic from the air as its source. So it was good to use when you were magically exhausted. The other advantage of this was they can't track it to you even if you decided to add your own magic since it will be lost in the magic from around us," she said as she released the string. Harry watched in fascination as the arrow hit the target bull's eye. "But if you're magically exhausted, you can't add your own magic for an additional effect," she added as she pulled another bow. "Like fire for example," Harry watch in awe as the tip of the bow began to flames, "anything it hits will be burned depending on how much fire element you decided to add." With that she released the bow and the flaming arrow hit the 2nd target burst into flames and turns to ashes.

"Fire element?" asked Harry, awed by the display.

"You didn't know what the fire element is?" seeing his nod she asked another question. "What year are you?"

"I'm starting my fourth year," answered Harry.

"Strange, when they started Hogwarts they teach it in first year. Maybe the education was degrading. No worries, I will teach it to you after you prove to be decent archer enough." Harry was happy that he will learn that cool looking skill. He then watched as Naisha continued her demonstration. He found the way of arrows useful since every element has its own uses; first for fire, it was used to eliminate since the object will burn base on the magic that was used, for water, it was used to when you didn't want to kill the target since it will freeze depending on the magic used, for wind, it was used when there were many enemies since arrows with wind element will passed trough what it hits, for earth, it was used for cover and making the enemies formation disrupted since the land that it hit will raise for a length base on the amount of magic used, thunder/lightning was also used for many enemies since it will electrocute anything nearby base on the amount of magic used. Exited was an understatement to what Harry feels now.

Like Alleria had done, Naisha showed Harry how to properly hold a bow. She stepped at his back and guides his arms. Her breast was larger than Morrigan and Alleria, so the feeling in his back was more pronounced. His blood continues to flow below his belt. Unlike with Alleria, he had done a poor job hiding it since Naisha had noticed. "Oh! Who's a naughty boy?" she teased as she begun to rub her body on him while watching as his trouser cramped. She turned his head and pulled him into a kiss. She continued to deepen the kiss as she let her hand roam.

o0oOo0o

Harry can't help but thank his luck. He had expected to wait for quite some time before he can bond with the elves. He had expected himself to win their hearts before they bond themselves to him. He remembered the words that Naisha had said to him when he asked about this part. "It was are unspoken agreement between are part that we will eventually bond to the one Morrigan chooses as mate, and the fact that Morrigan had been glowing seen you had taken her was just a bonus, since normally she was frustrated after she had sex with a man."

'Yes it's true. She was always frustrated after having sex with a man, since they can give her enough pleasure for release, so she always came to us to relieve her prostration,' said Naisha in their link. He really found their link to be effective. She had guided him trough the proper handling of an elven bow trough their mind link. He can't help but feel exited by the thought of being link with his mate. Looking at his mate trough the table, she was clearly smirking. As if feeling the he was looking at her, she teased the glowing Naisha, "Can't help but get your hands on Harry, and here I thought that Alleria was the first one to knock Harry."

Alleria and Salandria were giving her envious looks, though the latter tried to hide it while the former didn't bother at all. Naisha blushed at their stares. Alleria decided to add her two knutts, "I only hope that Harry give you a spanking."

Her envious looks reach another level when Naisha didn't try to deny that statement and blushed at her words. "What he give you spanking, I didn't think that you were in that sort of thing." Seeing that it will continue to another teasing if she didn't do anything or answer her, she decided to change the subject. "Do you accomplish your objective mistress?"

"Yes, I have all of Harry's belonging here. I burned some of your clothes, since it didn't look good on you. And I got a cage, but not the owl. And I cast some illusion on that area for it to look like there was nothing missing. And I'd decided to give those relative of yours a small payback, since a big payback will obviously alert the one that was monitoring you," Morrigan said to Harry. Naisha sighed in relief that she achieved to change the subject.

Harry was lost in thought on who was monitoring him; he didn't even question Morrigan assessment since he had a faith in her. He began to guess on who was monitoring him. Only one person comes into his mind, Albus Dumbledore. He was enrage that he didn't even tell him that he was monitored and if his guess was right that he had put it since he had left Harry in the care of the Dursley, he has a lot to answer for. He was disrupted from his thoughts when a tapping on the window was heard. The five of them looked up to find a snowy owl.

"HEDWIG," exclaimed Harry.

"Impossible, no owl can penetrate the wards," stated Salandria.

"Hedwig was no ordinary owl, aren't you smart one Hedwig," cooed Harry.

o0oOo0o

Harry happily played with his wand as he awaits Salandria to come. He was shocked when Morrigan told her that he can do magic in this castle since no tracking and monitoring spell of the Ministry can find out what was happening here so he can do magic as much as he liked. He literally run to the training room ad practice every hex, jinx and curses he knows after he was told of this particular information. He was in the middle of transfiguring some piece of stone into a chair when the door opened revealing Salandria.

"Wand's away, you will not use that here," Salandria spoke with a tone Snape use whenever he speak to Harry. The difference was the hate was absent in its place was love or admiration. Harry had long figure out that Salandria was a tsundere. Naisha happily confirmed that fact. But Harry didn't care, he found it cute.

"What do you mean wands away?" asked Harry confused.

"Yes wands away, I will teach wand-less magic as you wizard call it," Salandria arrogantly answered. 'Oh! Boy. I think it will be the most difficult subject so far,' thought Harry, 'if all of the wizard and witch that I met so far say is true that wand-less magic was difficult.'

Harry found out that it was true. Wandless magic was an extremely difficult ability. Wandless magic was mostly will based. With a wand, one only had to wave it around and say the incantation. As it turned out, the only difference was that it used had gestures instead of wand waving. Using wandless magic required strong will and the ability to picture what you wanted. A great deal of mental control was needed to use it which he still needed to practice. The one that he was thinking now also didn't help. He was practicing some transfiguration with wandless magic since transfiguration was his strong point. But the only thing that he managed until now, was to vanish Salandria's clothes.

That wasn't a fluke, since a naked Salandria was hunting his head since she entered that room. When she tried to accuse Harry of this, Harry half-heartedly deny it since he can see that she liked the prospect of him imagining that she was naked.

o0oOo0o

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he let the cold shower wash his body. The day was physically and mentally tiring. His body was sore by the activities he did today; the swinging of the heavy Gryffindor's sword added by the fact that he had taken Naisha after that. He thanked that Salandria's lesson didn't require that much physical activity. The only drawback was that he was also mentally exhausted.

Harry looked at the door, it wasn't opened yet. He had expected Morrigan to come barging in the door now. Harry had guessed that if Morrigan did barge in the door and want to have sex with him. He will take her then and there. The fact that his body ache didn't matter. But it looks like that she had different plans. He see that he was right, she did have different plans. As Harry walked to their bedroom, he can't help but marvel the sight. Morrigan and Alleria was sitting at his bed, naked and eagerly kissing each other. He noticed that mini-Harry had wakened up by the erotic sight that was in front of him.

As if noticing that he was now in the room, Alleria and Morrigan stopped their activity. Alleria walks to Harry with hips swaying and reached for him into a bone crushing hug while planting her lips with his own.

"Please take me now with mistress," Alleria said as she pulled from the kiss.

Harry happily obliged. The aching of his body was forgotten from what lays ahead.


End file.
